My heart's jewel
by villana81
Summary: AU - The story is based on a futuristic Tokyo where freedom is rare and Naraku is the most powerful enemy, except for one woman who doesn’t answer to anybody and is about to get help from a stranger. Main pairing InuKi, reviews welcome
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A dark and lonely street, nobody is on the streets of Tokyo at these hours anymore, is curfew time, citizens do not go out after eleven because gangs rule the streets, they steal anything they can and they are not the scariest problem, strange forms of human being had emerged too, nobody knows what they are, but they only get out at night, people say they are the result of illegal experiments by the Naraku's corporation, it had also been known that sacred jewels are used for these experiments. For that reason temples are the main target for gangs and others that are interested in these jewels; however, someone has come for the protection of these jewels and to bring back peace to the people.

At the end of the dark street, a shadow seems to be walking through all the darkness, she's dressed in black, her dark blue hair is tied and she's carrying a combat bow and arrows on her back, she stops and looks at her watch, it's past eleven, she runs across the street and finds herself in front of a temple.

_I guess they're late _she says to herself. She enters the temple and is looking for the sacred jewels, suddenly she hears a noise, she looks up and it seems to be human, it's attached to the roof and is walking through the walls, his clothes are torn apart, he hisses at her and is preparing to attack her, Kikyo realizes about this, she gets her bow in position and pulls out an arrow, what it looks to be a man throw himself at her and before he gets her, he is hit by an arrow, he falls to the floor and is still strong enough to get up, she gets another arrow and this time she won't miss, he's getting closer again and she hits him directly in the heart. He is still alive and tries to run away, she doesn't have the heart to shoot at him again, she lets him leave and is prepared to leave.

She does not know that somebody else has been watching her this whole time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The Strongest**

Kikyo enters her apartment, she feels a sudden relief to be there, she turns on the light in the living room and finds her younger sister Kaede sleeping on the couch.

_Kaede, why aren't you in your room?_ Kikyo says

_I wanted to wait for you sister, you're early today._

_Yeah, I guess I had an easy night, almost no weird creatures and didn't face any of_

_those gangs._

_I made dinner, Kaede said, do you want some?_

_I would love some, thanks._

Back in the suburbs, in what it seems to be an abandoned house

_Miroku, Miroku!_

Miroku is in a meeting with other men in the basement of the house. (The young man walks down the stairs to the basement, he's an older version of Kohaku, about 15 years old)

_Kohaku, I've told you not to interrupt me when I'm here._

_But, this is important, I just saw the person who protects the sacred jewels, she defeated one of the night creatures. Kohaku said._

_What? You said she, so it's a woman, mmm… this is getting interesting, how hot is she? _

Miroku was known for his reputation among the women besides being an excellent fighter.

_Ehhhh…. She was very strong, the creature ran away from her, I think she's the strongest I have ever seen in the city._

_A woman so strong, I won't believe it until I see it._

Every men in the room turned around to see who had said this.

_Inuyasha!_

_It's been a long time, what are you doing here? And how come everybody knows where we meet, Miroku replied._

Inuyasha was in a dark corner in the basement, he came to the light so they could see him, he had gray hair and heizel eyes, was wearing a red shirt, jeans and a long black coat.

_I heard you are planning something big against Naraku, Inuyasha said._

_I will talk to you later guys, Kohaku thanks for the information, I need talk to Inuyasha in private._

Everybody left the room, Miroku looked at Inuyasha and a smirk showed on his face.

_You come to see me after all these years and ask questions about my plans against Naraku, you left and didn't care for what was coming, Miroku had no longer a smile on his face, his eyes showed some resentment towards Inuyasha._

_I had no choice ,Inuyasha answered, the year before Naraku took over all the research companies in Tokyo I almost died trying to stop him, my brother saved me and took me away so I could recover. But now I'm back and I will do anything I can to destroy Naraku. Are you gonna tell me what's your plan?_

Miroku hesitated to answer Inuyasha but he could see he had the same willingness in his eyes to destroy Naraku

_We have been trying to defeat Naraku for a long time, but his power only grows stronger, his experiments on humans are more sinister, the rumors are he uses the sacred jewels, but we do not exactly how, he wants all of them and sends his men to every temple that has these jewels, we haven't been able to get any of them until.._

_Until what? Inuyasha asked._

_Until we saw the one who defeated Naraku's men in one night and took the jewel from them. After that time, every night the temples are being guarded by this person and it has been very hard for Naraku to get more jewels, nobody has ever seen the face of this protector, they call him the priest but I guess after what Kohaku saw tonight they should call her the priestess._

_So what's your point? Inuyasha replied kind of annoyed by all this storytelling._

_My point, impatient Inuyasha, is that we need this woman to work with us._

_What makes you think she's gonna want to work with us if she doesn't want anybody to know who she really is? Inuyasha asked Miroku who looked intrigued by this question._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. On my own**

Kikyo was walking with her sister in the park, it seemed so surreal to her that they could do this when at night all these creatures will come out and kill anybody, she would ask herself how long this would last, when they will be free from all this darkness that surrounded them.

_Come on Kikyo, I want to feed the pidgeons. _Kaede was running towards the pond and Kikyo was behind her.

_Kaede, don't run so fast, I can't see where you are going._

_Kikyo, you are Kikyo, right?_

A woman with dark hair, in a red dress is walking towards Kikyo. She has never seen her before and wonders how she knows her name.

_Yes, I am, how do you know my name? Kikyo asked her back._

_We know a lot of things, Kikyo, you'll be surprised._

_We? Who are you working for? Kikyo's voice was no longer friendly, she was looking around to see where Kaede was and spotted her next to the pond with the pidgeons._

_There's no need to get defensive, Kikyo, I'm just here to remind you that Naraku is everywhere and you won't be able to hide anymore, if I were you I would be really careful, bad things happen to people everyday in this city, your sister could easily disappear. _

Kikyo's instinct was to get the woman by the arm, she turned her around and pulled a dagger to her neck.

_If something happens to my sister, you will die right now._

_You're sister is safe for now. Leave the temples alone and nothing will happen to her or to you._

The woman hits Kikyo and gets away.

Kikyo looks for Kaede and she is still feeding the pidgeons. Kikyo looks around but there's no sign of the woman

* * *

Kikyo's apartment

_Come on Kaede! Go pack all your things. _

Kikyo went around her apartment looking for clothes and other personal stuff.

_Where are we going sister? Kaede asked._

_I'm taking you to Sango's place, it is not safe here anymore._

_But I like this place Kikyo, I got used to it_.

Kaede was sitting on the couch looking very sad

_I know that you like it Kaede, I promise we will find another place as nice as this one, and I will paint your room in your favorite color._

Kaede hugged her sister, who was very worried about her sister's safety

* * *

Sango's apartment

_Thanks Sango for taking care of Kaede._

_No problem Kikyo, you know you two are like family. What happened?_

Kikyo pulled Sango out of the living room so Kaede would not listen

_This woman came to see me today while I was at the park with Kaede, she works for Naraku, she said that something would happen to Kaede if I didn't stop protecting the temples._

_What are you gonna do? Are you gonna stop protecting the temples and the sacred jewels?_

_I don't really know._

_Kikyo, you can't keep fighting like this, on your own, sooner or later Naraku's men or those zombies or whatever they are will get you. You know I'm pretty good with knifes, you could use my help._

_I don't want anybody else involved in this. I have been able to survive on my own; I would never forgive myself if something happens to someone I love._


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you Naruko for your review, this is a small chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3. Stranger**

Kikyo was walking down a dark street again, she was thinking about what Sango had just said, sooner or later someone would get to her, Naraku was everywhere and her efforts to stop him from getting the jewels were not enough.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden noise of one, not one, two, three trucks full of Naraku's men. She realized there was a temple a couple of blocks ahead and she started running towards it.

_That's her! _One of the men said

_Get the bitch!_

The men had a machine gun in one of the trucks and started shooting at Kikyo.

She runs and hides behind a trash car, she gets her arrow and points at the man handling the machine gun, she shoots and hits one in the arm, then she starts shooting at each one of them. The men start getting down of the truck to chase her; she starts running again and makes it inside the temple.

_I need a better view_ she tells to herself

She hides on the second floor behind a column, she chooses the poisonous arrows that contain a venom that paralyzes the body for a few hours. One by one she hits every men that enters the temple, but a few of them escape.

_She must be upstairs, look upstairs!_ one of them yelled

They fire a missile to the second floor, not knowing where Kikyo was; however, the missile causes mostly of the floor to fall including Kikyo.

The men see her and run to get her, she gets up and is ready to fight, she's also trained in martial arts and blocks the men's attacks, she throws them on the floor and breaks one of the men's arm, then another one comes at her, she kicks him in the face and he's thrown into a glass, more of them come to hit her, she gets her bow and hits one in the stomach and hits the other one with an arrow in the eye.

She realizes there is no one left standing, but then of them gets up and is ready to fire a gun at her, he's struck from behind.

Kikyo realizes someone just helped her, the man falls to the floor and a man with hazel eyes, long white hair, holding a sword on his hand is standing in front of her. She tells herself she should leave, but she just stands there starring at the man that just helped her


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4. Enemy or Frenemy?**

Kikyo is starring at the man that just helped her and she realizes he could be also working for Naraku and this is just another set up.

She quickly gets her bow in position and points and arrow toward him.

_Who are you_? She asks him.

_Whoa, what are you doing there? I just helped you._ Inuyasha replies.

_You haven't answered my question. _Kikyo shoots her arrow and it cuts Inuyasha's hair very close to his ear. She gets another arrow_._

_Stop this! I didn't come here to fight with you._

_You didn't move_, Kikyo says.

_Did you think I wouldn't shoot you or maybe my aim is not good enough for you?_

Inuyasha closes her eyes for a second, he smirks and says

_If I thought that arrow was aimed to my heart I would've moved since the moment you took the arrow._

_Do you work for Naraku?_

_Would you believe me if I say no?_

_Good point, _she says.

Kikyo looks at Inuyasha and does not feel any threat from him, for a second she can feel that his energy is really peaceful, she puts down her bow and arrow and warns him

_Stay away from me._

_What? Where are you going? _Inuyasha asks confused

Kikyo starts walking along the men on the floor

_I thought you wanted to know who I was. _

_Wait!_

Kikyo enters the room where the jewel was guarded; the jewel was at the center of the room surrounded by torches. Getting the jewel was not as easy as it looked, the torches were just a distraction, the jewel was actually protected by a high technology laser that could cut you into pieces if a mistake was made.

Kikyo locates a chip into the corners of the room, after some seconds she can see the lasers that protect the jewel, she throws her bow and arrow and prepares herself to jump between them.

She inhales deeply and her thoughts are interrupted.

_Got be very careful with that._

Inuyasha is a few feets away from her

_Why are you still here? You are following me. _She tells him kind of annoyed by his presence.

_Not exactly_, he says_, you wouldn't let me speak back there. You can save the trouble of jumping between those lasers. _

Inuyasha walks around the room, he starts hitting the walls with the back of his sword, he finds a hollow space, and then a digit board comes out of it. Kikyo's surprised to see him keying numbers, what it seems to be a code; after he's done the lasers disappear.

_You work for Naraku, I was right_! Kikyo yells

They both look at the jewel and she starts running towards the jewel, but Inuyasha gets first and takes it.

_I believe this is mine._

He has a big smirk on his face and it just makes her more upset

_You thief, you used me to get to the jewel._

She tries to hit him and get the jewel, but he blocks her attacks and holds her tight.

_I will give you the jewel if you come with me._

Kikyo is struggling to get free, but when she hears what he just said, she stops and realizes the way he is holding her.

_I'm not going anywhere with you, I don't know who you are and why are you here._

She finally kicks in the stomach and gets released.

Inuyasha holds his stomach and then tells her

_My name is Inuyasha. I don't work for Naraku, on the contrary, me and Miroku are trying to bring him down. We could use your help and I think you could also use ours_.

Kikyo couldn't believe that this boy that was stealing for her could ask for help.

_I work alone and I don't your need your help_

Kikyo sounded almost bitter when she said this, but she didn't know if she could trust Inuyasha.

_It didn't give me that impression when you were fighting against all those men. I'll be waiting for your answer, think about it and maybe I'll give you this jewel._

Kikyo saw how Inuyasha started jumping to the roof and then out of the temple, he vanished into the night and she was going to the same, however, she couldn't move from where she was standing, she was filled with this weird feeling inside of her, she didn't know what it was, she had never felt like this before. She got her bow and arrow and ran outside of the temple.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. What may come**

In the highest building of the city, the penthouse floor is surrounded by crystal windows, a spectacular view of the city and the Tokyo tower makes the place almost captivating if it wasn't for the man sitting on his desk, he's the only shadow in the room.

_Naraku, sir Naraku! _The woman dressed in red enters the room.

_What happened now?_

_The priestess got another jewel before our men could get it._

_Her again, _Naraku smiled_, she's been giving us trouble for months, and yet nobody seems to know who she is and how to kill her. Except you, Kagura, you told me you saw her, right?_

_Yes, I delivered your warning, yet she is still guarding the jewels._

_Right. Then execute your warning and let me know the result. Now leave._

* * *

Sango's place

_Morning! Wow, couldn't make it to the bed uh?. _Sango said while throwing a cushion to Kikyo's face.

_I was really tired. How's Kaede?_

_She's fine, she is sleeping like a baby. How did it go last night?_

Kikyo's face changed completely, her face got angry but then she just starred into the wall.

_What happened Kikyo_? _You are not hurt, right?_

_No, I'm ok. I got chased to the temple by almost an army of Naraku's men, no weird creatures this time, but…_

_But what? _Sango looked at Kikyo's face and didn't recognize her expression.

Kikyo, starting rambling about how she fought against Naraku's men and then she would stop talking.

_You are not telling me everything; you are starting to freak me out, what happened? _

Sango looked worried this time.

_I didn't get the jewel this time, a guy did, actually he almost took it from me._

_A guy, what guy? And he got the jewel? Did I miss something here? _

_His name is Inuyasha, he said he didn't work for Naraku, he was there to offer me his help or something like that, that him and this other guy wanted me to work with them to destroy Naraku._

_Really? And he did that by taking the jewel from you?_

_He said that if I changed my mind I should look for them and maybe he will give me the jewel. Ugh, this sounds insane_!

Kikyo sat on the couch and ran her hands through her long hair.

_What did you answer him? _

_I told him I didn't need his help and he had the nerve to tell me it didn't look like that when he struck one of the guys before he shot his gun at me. _

_So he did help you? _Sango sounded confused this time.

_He's such an arrogant thief! I don't need his help. _Kikyo got angry again.

_Well, he helped you whether you want to admit it or not and he got the jewel. He wouldn't be a bad partner in crime_. _No one has ever beaten you before Kikyo, it is a good thing that it's someone on your side. Imagine what would've happened if he hadn't helped you._

Sango knew these words would get to Kikyo, she had already warned her about getting hurt and not being invincible_._

* * *

Meanwhile at Miroku's place

Inuyasha is sitting on a chair with his feet resting on a coffee table; he has the jewel on his hand and looks very absorbed in his thoughts.

_I didn't see you coming in._

Miroku telss Inuyasha while coming down the stairs only wearing his jeans.

_I just got here, needed some time to think so I went for a walk in the morning._

_What's that in your hand? _Miroku looked at the jewel like trying to find out what it was.

_It's the sacred jewel, what else do you think it would be?_

_But, but, but we didn't have a plan on getting a jewel last night, where did you get it? How?_

_I got to a temple yesterday, saw the so called "priestess" Kikyo going in there, followed her inside. She was fighting against Naraku's men, waited for her to get to the jewel and then I took it. _

Miroku looked an Inuyasha with a surprise, then he seemed a little bit angry.

_You took the jewel from her? The person who we are supposed to convince to be our ally. Tell me how is she going to work with us if we are stealing what she is protecting, Inuyasha!_

_Calm down Miroku, she wouldn't have accepted our offer either way. She likes to work alone and doesn't trust anybody._

_Well she won't trust us, that is for sure thanks to you. I knew I should've have looked for somebody else for this job._

_Listen, _Inuyasha said_, I told her that we need her to destroy Naraku, if she really wants to destroy him, she will come to us. I took the jewel to give her a little incentive. _Inuyasha smiled while saying this

_You think she would really come? _

_Something tells me she will._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. An unexpected encounter **

It's a beautiful sunny day, Kaede is looking through's Sango's living room window. Sango is thinking about what she will cook or if they should order some food.

_Kaede, what would you like for today?_

Kaede is still looking through the window and sees Kikyo leaving the building.

_Kaede?_

Kaede sees how Kikyo's shape disappears through the distance.

_She rarely goes out during the day with her bow. Sango, do you know where she's going?_

_It's nothing serious, don't worry Kaede, come here, I have a lot of menus where we can order from._

Kohaku is practicing martial arts on Miroku's basement, he is always preparing himself for a great battle against Naraku. Miroku never lets him go with them and he wants to help them. Inuyasha is watching him practicing and sees him pulling a sword and practicing with it. He sees that he's very capable but he's far from being a good adversary. He enters the room and pulls out his sword.

_You need to become one with your sword, _he says, _do not think of it just as a mere instrument. Your sword has to move as fast as your mind, you have to be focused and analize your enemy's attacks at the same time so you can block them and finally attack him._

Inuyasha moves his sword towards Kohaku, he starts with slow movements against Kohaku's sword and then he continues faster.

_Kohaku, Kohaku! I need your help with something. _Miroku interrupts Kohaku's concentration which causes him to lose his sword to Inuyasha.

_Focus, remember_?

Inuyasha says while throwing Kohaku's sword to the floor

_Go with Miroku, we'll practice another day._

_Thanks Inuyasha. _Kohaku says with a smile on his face and leaves the room.

Inuyasha remembers when he used to practice with his older brother, how strict he was with him. At the beginning he didn't understand his brother and thought he was unfair, later he understood his behavior and was grateful to him for teaching him.

Inuyasha bends over to get Kohaku's sword when suddenly he feels this force behind him that makes him lose his balance and is pushed to the floor. He is facing up and has just hit his head, when he opens his eyes he finds out that the person who tackled him down to the floor and is now on top of him is Kikyo.

_Where is the jewel?_ She asks strongly while holding her bow to his neck.

_I'm surprised. I didn't feel your presence, what took you so long? _Inuyasha answers with a smirk on his face.

_You are not as popular as you think. What did you do with the jewel? _Kikyo is once again annoyed by his attitude.

_Is that the only reason you came here? _

_What else would I be here? You took the jewel from me. _

_I did and now you are here. Do you really think you are going to be able to stop me? _He says looking at her and then smiling.

She realizes what he's about to do, but it's too late for her to do something, he rolls her over, throws away the bow and now he is on top of her and holding her hands to the floor. She tries to get loose but she can't, he's stronger than her.

_I'm not trying to hurt you, I just…_

_Inuyasha! What the hell………who is that girl_? Miroku sees Inuyasha on top of Kikyo and doesn't know exactly what he just came into.

_Am I interrupting something? I never thought this of you, really?_

Inuyasha gets up and offer his hand to help Kikyo get up.

_You and you perverted mind MIroku, she's Kikyo, and apparently she came for the jewel._

_Kikyo! Oh I'm so glad you are here, we finally meet, let me help you, I'm sorry if Inushaya mistreated you in any way._

Kikyo looks a little disoriented by Miroku's extra help, he actually tries to grab her butt, but she moves so fast that when she gets up he almost falls.

_I'm fine, thanks I guess, I just came here to recover the jewel that Inuyasha took from me._

_Well, he didn't actually mean to take the jewel, right Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha looks at Miroku and then answers looking at Kikyo.

_I did._

Miroku's face looks really down. Inuysha continues talking

_Those men would've followed you for that jewel. I'm faster than you, they could never catch me._

_You think you really that good? You are so conceited!_

_And you are not? Thinking you don't anybody's help and can defeat Naraku on your own. Well you are wrong, you have been lucky so far but if you keep like this you are gonna end up dead._

Inuyasha words sounded so harsh to Kikyo that she didn't say anything back to him for a few seconds. Miroku saw the tension between them and didn't want her to leave so he tried to make peace.

_Miss Kikyo, we really don't mean any harm. We have been trying to defeat Naraku for a long time. When I heard of you and how you have taken the last jewels from Naraku, I thought we could join forces_.

Kikyo was still quiet. Sango's words were also in Kikyo's head. She could see herself fighting every day against Naraku, his men and weird creatures. She didn't want that fate to her anymore. Was it possible that she could trust these guys?

_Miss Kikyo? _Mirokuasked Kikyo starring at her face without getting an answer.

_Kikyo, are you here? _Inuyasha asked her while waving his hand to her_._

_I…..think…it's going to take more than us three to destroy Naraku. He has corrupted the city's police. His power knows no barriers. I don't even know how I have been able to steal the jewels from him. _

_He must have some kind of weakness. Inuyasha?_ Miroku said.

_And why would Inuyasha know this? I was right, you worked for him._

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and wondered what was going through her mind, what she thought of him.

_I told you I don't work for him. I did it a while ago, but it was the only way to know how he operates._

_What happened? _

_Well, miss Kikyo, Inuyasha's true motives were revealed and…_

_The point is…_Inuyashainterrupted Miroku, _you are right, his power knows no barriers, but we still can defeat him. We have to develop a plan and recruit the best of those who wants to save Tokyo and bring peace back to it._

_All right. _Kikyo said. _Count me in; I'll help you to destroy Naraku._

Inuyasha was glad that Kikyo accepted to join forces with them. He saw her leaving the house. They had agreed to meet in the suburbs the next time. For some reason he had a bad feeling and didn't know what it meant. He started following her thinking she hadn't notice. She stopped walking and yelled

_I know you're there. Why are you following me?_

_You should be more careful. Naraku has eyes everywhere. _

_So you came to protect me?_

Kikyo's comment sounded a little playful to Inuyasha, which really surprised him since she seemed to dislike him.

_I was just heading this way, that's all._

Kikyo didn't believe him, but she didn't say anything back. She continued walking and he was by her side. They were both quiet and she realized she was getting closer to Sango's apartment when

_Kikyo, Kikyo!_

_Hey Sango!_

Kikyo noticed that Sango looked very worried. She was walking faster towards her, a horrible thought just crossed her mind.

_I'm so sorry_. Sango said with tears in her eyes.

_What happened? Where's Kaede?_ Kikyo's face was filled with desperation. Inuyasha could see that this Kaede was very important to her.

_They took her, they took her!_


	8. Chapter 7

**I got another review, I was so happy I wrote the next chapter. It's small but I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 7. Not alone anymore**

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku were at Miroku's basement sitting around a table trying to figure out a way to rescue Kaede.

_You don't have to do this. _Kikyo tells them. _She's my sister! I'm the one who's supposed to be watching her._

_Stop saying that. _Sango told her.

_Yeah, Kikyo, listen to your beautiful friend here. _Miroku says while putting his hands on Sango's shoulders.

Kikyo had noticed Inuyasha hadn't said a word since they found out they had taken her sister, she was wondering if it was because he really didn't care, it upset her that she was thinking about that instead of thinking how to rescue Kaede. She felt confused and guilty for what had happened. She realized, after putting an end to all her thoughts, that Inuyasha was looking at her, actually he was just starring at her, she wanted him to stop, it was making her very uncomfortable. He noticed she was avoiding his looks and he decided to stop.

_They're gonna want you to return all the jewels you have taken from them. _Inuyasha said outloud.

_We'll have to fool them then, she can't just return them like that, it almost cost her life to get them_. Sango said.

_It's not that easy_. Inuyasha replied. _They know you will come for your sister, they will be waiting for you and they'll kill you._

_I will not let my sister in the hands of those monsters. _Kikyo gets up from the table and gets her arrow and bow.

_They know you are going to get her Miss Kikyo, but they don't know we'll be there with you._

All of them looked at each other kind of surprised and then listened to Miroku's plan.

* * *

Naraku's messenger had shot a note at Sango after taking Kaede. The note said that Kikyo should be at the Tokyo tower the next day, she should bring everything that she had taken from Naraku and she will get her sister back.

It was almost four in the afternoon, a sunny day was coming soon to its end. Inuyasha was laying against a wall in the street, with his right foot on it. He looked very serious, the wind started blowing very strong, he heard footsteps and turn to his right side to see Kikyo in a school girl's uniform, her skirt was dark blue, she was wearing a white short sleeve blouse with a blue tie, her hair was loose and moving along the wind, he never realized how young she was until that moment. He actually couldn't believe he had seen her fight against all those men, that she was the one capable of protecting the jewel, someone that looked so innocent, yet so strong and beautiful.

_I thought if I was dressed like this they wouldn't suspect I come to fight them. _Kikyo said with a naïve look on her face.

_I'm sure they're expecting you to fight, but the uniform was a nice touch. _Inuyasha took out from his pocket a small device; he took Kikyo's hand and told her

_We'll be able to communicate with this. _

_Thanks. _She looked right into his eyes and felt some kind of comfort knowing she could listen to his voice with this_. I'll better get going._

Inuyasha saw Kikyo walking to the Tokyo tower. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this, he wanted to go with her. He didn't understand where all these feelings where coming from. He decided to stick to the plan and walked on the opposite way.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. A demonstration of power**

Kikyo's entering the main observatory at the Tokyo tower, the sunset view is breathtaking, the mix of red and yellowish colors makes this moment a welcoming stage for such a dangerous moment.

The pink sun light reflects on her face as she's looking around to see if she sees Kaede somewhere, or maybe the woman that once tried to attack her.

_There are so many people here, why would they want to meet here? _She says out loud.

A voice answers her

_There will be a lot of people at stake here. They know you won't do anything that could harm an innocent._

To hear Inuyasha's voice comforted her, she felt as if he was by her side.

_Now what? She asks._

_Just wait, I'm sure they'll show up. Sando and Miroku are near the entrance._

Kikyo looks around and sees Sango wearing a weird wig, Miroku is trying to hold her, it seems they seem as pretending being a couple but she looks like she's resisting to his touch and they look really funny to her, she smiles.

_And where would I see you? _She asks while looking around.

_Just look in front of you._

She has been looking that way but she has not seen him, clearly she has missed him, but how. She keeps looking and cannot find him, _where are you_, she asks to herself. Then she sees a police standing next to a telescope, he's dressed in dark blue, his hair is pulled back and he's wearing a cap. He's starring at her and smiles.

_I guess you found me._

_I guess I did. _Kikyo smiles and sees that Inuyasha's expression changes as if he has seen something bad.

_Do not move._

A female voice tells her, she feels some pressure in her back.

_Walks towards that exit and do not try anything that might upset us._

_Where is my sister? _Kikyo asks as she starts walking_._

_She is fine. Did you bring the jewels?_

_Yes, I did. I want to see my sister first._

Kagura comes in front of Kikyo, she has a smirk on her face.

_You are not in a position where you can ask for anything, dear Kikyo. Hand me the jewels._

_I just want to see my sister, or are you afraid of me? What could I possibly do?_

Kikyo seems calm and determined.

Kagura looks at her with uncertainty at what she just said. She pulls out what it seems to be a feather out of her pocket.

_Look at your right. Your sister is fine._

Kikyo sees some men dressed in black, they are surrounding Kaede.

_She's ok_. Kikyo says outloud.

Inuyasha sees Kaede too and communicates with Sango and Miroku.

_Now the jewels_.

Kagura orders her.

Kikyo's thinking about handing out the jewels she has in a book bag she has been carrying all this time. The things she had to do in order to get those jewels, so many nights she had fought to protect the temples, put at risk her own life, and now her sister's. Everything she has done will be in vain, they will win. Will they?

Kikyo pulls out the bag from the book bag, Kagura's eyes lust for the jewels, she reaches out her hand to get them when suddenly an arrow is shot to the small space between her and Kikyo's, the arrow contains an explosive, Kagura is thrown to the floor while Kikyo is running away, the people are alarmed, running towards the exit of the observatory, tear gas is spreading across the room.

_Don't let her get away!_ Kagura yells

The men that are holding Kaede are attacked by Sango and Miroku. They're fighting against them. Kaede gets loose. She starts running and hears Kikyo's voice calling her.

_Kikyo! I'm here, Kikyo!_

_Kaede!_

Kikyo sees Kaede and runs towards her; the gas is also blurring her vision. She's so close to her and is stopped by some of Naraku's men, she starts fighting them and sees Kaede at a distance. Kagura is coming for Kaede. Kikyo wants to help her and feels desperation, but Kagura's stopped by Inuyasha.

_You! Well, well, I never thought I would see you here._

Kagura tells Inuyasha while taking out a weapon, she fires at Kaede, but she's protected immediately by Inuyasha who holds her while giving his back to Kagura. They both receive an electrifying shock and both fall to the floor. Inuyasha gets up, he takes his sword out and starts fighting Kagura.

Kikyo is still fighting agains Naraku's men, she sees how Inuyasha is still struggling against Kagura.

_Is this all you got? _Kagura tells Inuyasha while breaking apart from their fight.

_I'll show you what I got._

Inuyasha closes his eyes, he lifts his sword and moves it towards Kagura's direction. An enormous light comes out of Inuyasha's sword, the light is blinding and is coming right to Kagura. She is surprised by such attack, but it's able to hold it with her own power.

Kikyo sees the light being held between Inuyasha and Kagura, she sees an opportunity and defeats Naraku's men. Then, she runs for Kaede, she takes her in her arms and joins Sango and Miroku. They run and take the stairs.

_We have to help Inuyasha! _Kikyo tells them.

_I'll go back for him. You girls wait for me when you get to the entrance._

_No Miroku, I think I can help him, that woman is too strong._

_But, miss Kikyo, are you sure?_

_Yes, I am. Sango please take Kaede and go with Miroku._

Sango takes Kaede in her arms, she's worried about Kikyo's going back to help Inuyasha, but she knows when Kikyo has that look in her face there is nothing she can say that will change her mind.

_Be careful Kikyo._

_I'll see you guys soon. _Kikyo smiles and goes back to the observatory.

Kikyo's running back to help Inuyasha, she's thinking about everything that just happened. _I would not have been able to get Kaede back if it wasn't for everyone's help, including Inuyasha, I cannot leave him fight that witch alone._

She enters the main observatory and sees the light is still holding between Inuyasha and Kagura.

_How long you think you can hold it Inuyasha? _Kagura says smiling back at him.

_I'll hold it as long as I am standing here._

The light is moving towards Inuyasha and he's trying so hard to stop it, but it's getting stronger.

Kikyo's looking at him and she feels he's going to lose if she doesn't do anything, she doesn't want him to get hurt. She pulls her bow and arrow, but hesitates.

_A normal arrow won't hurt her though; she's not like the others._

She feels her heart is beating so fast and has this weird feeling inside. She gets the bag of sacred jewels she's been carrying; she looks at them and suddenly sees them in a different way. She takes out one of them, the jewel is shinning in a way it has never before. She looks at it and says

_Let's find out what you can do_. She throws the jewel into the air, puts her bow in position and fires her arrow at it.

Another blinding light comes out from the arrow crushing the jewel. The light comes directly at Kagura. She sees it coming at her and tries to stop it, but it's beyond her powers. The light touches her and she's crushed by it through the crystal windows of the observatory.

Inuyasha looks at Kikyo with a surprised look, he runs towards her, who's also very shocked by what just happened.

_You are gonna have to tell me how you did that, _Inuyasha says smiling at Kikyo, who's still in shock.

_Let's get out of here, come on!_ He takes her by the arm and they leave.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your reviews Kikyobellflower and NarukoKistune, they mean a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 9. Just you and me**

Sango, Kaede and Miroku were finally out of the Tokyo tower. They are still waiting for Inuyasha and Kikyo, they lost communication with them and are very concerned.

_We should've not let her go back, Inuyasha is my friend; I was the one who should've gone back to help him._

_Stop beating yourself_. Sango tells him while holding Kaede in her arms who just fell asleep.

_I'm sure they'll find a way out._

_Sango!_

Miroku and Sango turned around to see Kikyo and Inuyasha running towards them.

_You are all right!_ Miroku says while trying to hug Inuyasha.

_Uh yeah, we're fine. _Inuyasha replies and tries to stop Miroku from hugging him.

_Sango, is Kaede ok?_

_Yeah, she's fine, she's just tired. Are you ok? What happened back there?_

Kikyo's thoughts are still wondering how she used the jewel to attack Kagura.

_We'll talk about this later_, Inuyasha says while talking to all of them. _I think we should separate. I'm sure they are going to be looking for us, Naraku is gonna be pissed off_

_after knowing that he didn't get the jewels and we defeated Kagura. At least we think we did._

Kikyo's eyes stared at Inuyasha, his last words stayed on her mind._ So he thinks she may be alive._

_My sister is coming with me._

_I don't think that's safe for now, Kikyo._

_But Inuyasha?_

_Listen, I know you love your sister, but right now they will be looking for us, mainly you and me after what happened. I think Kaede should be with Sango and Miroku for now, they should go back to the suburbs and stay at Miroku's hide out. You will come with me._

_And we'll reunite when I think they won't be able to follow us._

Kikyo stayed silent for a while, everything that Inuyasha said made sense, but she just didn't want to leave Kaede alone and hated that he was right.

_Kikyo? Do you agree?_

Kikyo looked at Sango holding Kaede, she thought that if she could give Kaede a safer environment she would do it, even if it meant she had to be away from her. She got closer to them and kissed Kaede on the forehead.

_Please take care of her, Sango._

_Don't worry Kikyo, we'll be all right._

_They said goodbye to each other. Kikyo saw how Sango and Miroku started running the opposite way as she and Inuyasha were heading somewhere she had no idea she was going to be. It started raining and it was the beginning of a long night._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha opened the door to a dark apartment. He turned the light on as he and Kikyo came inside, they were all wet after running through the rain.

_Where are we? _She asked him_._

_This is where I live._

_We came to your apartment and you think they won't find us here?_

_I didn't say it was my apartment. It belongs to my brother; he hasn't been here for years. They don't know I live here and for tonight we should stay here._

Kikyo looked at him thinking if she should believe him or not. She started walking along the living room looking around the place; it looked ok, kind of abandoned. She thought he didn't spend much time there.

Inuyasha walked to the balcony to look if someone had followed them, he didn't see anybody or anything disturbing. He looked back at Kikyo who was in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed, looking a little cold.

_You can change in my room and find something that might fit you._

Kikyo looked at him wondering why he was suddenly so nice.

_I'm fine._

_Come on, you're not fine, you're almost shaking. I told you we're going to be here for a while. So you might as well make yourself comfortable._

_When you say we're going to spend the night here, um...so where will I sleep exactly?_

Inuyasha never thought that she was worried about where she was going to sleep. _Maybe she thought that I will let her sleep in the couch or something cruel like that. Maybe she thought I was going to share my bed with her, that's nonsense, she wouldn't think that_. _Why are you thinking that?_

_Inuyasha?_

_Yeah._

_Did you hear me?_

_Um, sure, _he said trying to sound very casual_. You will sleep in my room, I'll take the couch._

_Thank you, _she said smiling back at him_. I'll go change, actually I think I'll take a shower first, do you mind? My clothes smell like tear gas and with all the rain…_

He didn't let her finish and told her

_It's ok Kikyo, I told you we will be here for a while._

_Ok. Thanks. _She didn't know why he was suddenly annoyed. She left the room and walked towards his room.

_Why did she have to ask me if she can take a shower? She can do whatever she wants, take or not take a shower, go through my clothes._ Suddenly the thought of her taking a shower made him shiver and not in a bad way. _What's going on in my head!_ _Actually is not my head what I'm worried about. _

Inuyasha went for some clothes to his laundry room, now he was wearing just a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He sat frustrated on the couch, he grabbed the remote and started going through the channels. He was calming down and saw the night news were about an explosion at the Tokyo tower_. _The reporter never said anything about who had caused the explosion or if there has been any injured or bodies found. This confirmed his thoughts about Kagura surviving Kikyo's attack. As much as powerful Kikyo's attack was he knew they were gonna need something stronger to defeat her and Naraku. But Kikyo had been amazing that night, he thought she could be more stronger, she had it in her, whatever it is that needs to be done to defeat Naraku. She reminded her of himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kikyo's entering the living room. She was only wearing one of his t shirts, it was a blue t-shirt. She had a towel in her hands and was trying to dry her hair.

_What are you watching?_ She asked him walking towards the couch.

_The night news_. He said looking at how she was sitting on the couch while trying to watch the rest of news.

_Did they say anything about Kagura?_

_No._

_Oh. _Kikyo looked disappointed and had stopped drying her hair.

Inuyasha was thinking how beautiful she looked wearing his tshirt and with her hair down like that.

_Inuyasha, I want to thank you for what you did._

_What?_

_You helped me rescue my sister._

_I only did what I had to do._

Kikyo knew he did want to help her and even though he wanted to sound cold, she knew he did not mean it. His actions had led her to believe he was a kind person. She got closer to him, which made him nervous, she looked at him right in the eyes and thought he was so attractive. Actually she thought he was so hot since the first time she saw him at the temple.

_Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you._

Inuyasha nodded as an act of accepting her gratefulness.

_You were pretty good today_. He said but what he actually wanted to do was to just kiss her right there. She was so close to him and looked so vulnerable.

_Apparently not good enough. _She said with a sad expression on her face_._

_Hey, don't be like that. I think you kicked ass today. _

She smiled at his comment.

_And you are going to get better, _he said_._

To hear him say these words made her to want to believe in his words. He saw that she had a hair on her face; he tried to put it behind her ear and realized how close he was to her face. Kikyo's heartbeat started to race, she had never been so close to a boy before. Actually she had never liked a guy before. She had never had the time to have a boyfriend. Boyfriend? Why she was thinking about this now? Her thoughts were stopped by Inuyasha's other hand that was _caressing her long hair. So he likes my hair, she_ thought while looking at the way he was looking at her and what he was doing with his hand. His hand went from her hair to the line of her jaw, he was looking at her like if he was memorizing every line in her face, then he moved his hand through her lower arm, which made her feel chills in her spine, then he moved to her hand, he grabbed her hand and moved it to his face, he pressed his lips against it. She thought this was the sweetest and sexiest thing she had ever seen. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to feel his lips. He leaned over and got closer to her face. He kissed her on the cheek and said in a very suave husky voice

_Good night Kikyo._


	11. Chapter 10

**I meant to post this chapter earlier but my computer had a virus and I lost all my information including some chapters I had already worked on. I need to keep a back up from now on. So I had to rewrite this chapter and I'm changing some things so I decided this would be a short chapter. **

**CHAPTER 10. Confused**

_Good night! That's it? That's all he had to say after being so… tender. I don't understand. Maybe I'm seeing things that are just not there. It was just a nice gesture. But he's not that touchy, why would he be like that if he wasn't interested? Interested? You think Inuyasha likes you? Come on Kikyo, get a grip! He was just being nice to you because he felt bad that you don't know squat about what's gonna happen next. He doesn't like you and you should not be thinking about this. Your priority is to get where Kaede is and destroy Naraku. Stop this nonsense and go to sleep!_

Kikyo kept rolling in the bed, she wasn't able to sleep, but she wasn't the only one. Inuyasha was laying on the couch with his eyes open. He kept thinking about Kikyo and how beautiful she looked that night. He was feeling something he didn't know what it was; he had never felt like this before.

_Am I sick?_ He asked himself. _Why do I have this weird feeling in my stomach?_

He got up. There was definitely no way he would fall asleep. He headed to the balcony and looked at the sky. It was a starry night. Suddenly his thoughts were not bothering him anymore and he just smiled.

* * *

A long white hall is shown. The sound of footsteps is strong and fast. The woman walking through the hall stops and a door opens in one of the walls. She enters into another hall, this one is darker. At the end of it there is a strong white light that is almost blinding. She keeps walking through what it seems to be a laboratory. Glass containers full of water are around the laboratory. The woman stops at a counter with lots of syringes on it.

_I never thought I would see you like this. Who did this to you?_

The woman turned around and saw a guy in a white robe.

_I thought nobody was here at this hour. _She took the syringe and shot it on her upper arm.

_This is nothing. I have been through worse._

_I know you have Kagura, but whoever did this win the fight right?_

_Kikyo did it. She wasn't alone though. Do you remember Inuyasha? He helped her._

_He's alive. That little weasel! I'm going to enjoy crushing every bone in his body._

_I know you will Bankotsu. But first things first. She took the jewels from me. I need to get them back or Naraku won't think I can't beat them. They have to pay for this humiliation._

_That won't be a problem. I have an idea. _Bankotsu said while moving to one of the big capsules, he placed his hand on the thick glass and grinned as a figure inside of the capsule started moving.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11. DO YOU TRUST ME OR NOT.**

Kikyo woke up as a result of the sunlight on her face. She had forgotten to close the curtains and ray of lights entered the room with such a force that she felt the need to wake up and see the beautiful morning of that day. Her school uniform was dry and ready to be worn again. She took a bath and headed to the living room. She saw that Inuyasha was not sleeping on the couch and thought he might have left.

_No, he wouldn't leave without telling me_. She told herself. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by an intoxicating smell.

_What is that smell? Could it be food?_

She walked towards the kitchen and saw Inuyasha standing in the middle of the kitchen with a frying pan.

_Hi!_ She said with a smile on her face.

_Morning. Did you sleep well?_

_Yeah, like a baby_. Actually she had woken up so late because she hadn't been able to sleep during the night, but she was not going to tell him that, especially because he was the reason of her lack of sleep.

_Why are you looking at me like that? _Inuyasha asked her while flipping the pancake he was cooking.

_Oh, no particular reason. It's just weird to see you making breakfast. I didn't think you were that type of guy._

_Well, I had to survive one way or another, starving was not part of my survival skills. _He grinned while saying this. He put the pancake on a plate and on the table gesturing to Kikyo to sit and eat breakfast. She had a bite and thought it was delicious.

_This is pretty good Inuyasha._

_Of course it is. I made it. He _said this with a grin on his face.

She gave him a disapproving look but continued eating her breakfast. She felt this was a surreal moment, to be eating breakfast with Inuyasha and just last night they had fought against Kagura and rescued Kaede. Who was he really? She had so many questions and she did not know where to start. So she began.

_You said you had to survive on your own? Where are your parents? _Kikyo asked him_._

_They're dead._

_Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't know. I'm so sorry._

_It's ok. It happened a long time ago. I'm assuming your parents are dead too since you're always taking care of Kaede._

_Yes. They died in an accident a year before Naraku took over the city. I never got to tell them how much I loved them. I miss them every day. I always think what would've happened if they hadn't gone out that night. If I had told them to stay maybe they wouldn't had the accident and we would all be together. Maybe I wouldn't be who I am now._

_We cannot change the past or what's meant to happen. _Inuyasha told her.

_Do you really believe that Inuyasha? That everything is predetermined?_

_I do think that some things are meant to happen but I also think every person holds the key to their own destiny. _Inuyasha said this while looking at Kikyo and felt her eyes fixed on him, this made him uncomfortable and he got up from the table.

_So is it predetermined that you are helping me after working for Naraku? Why did you work for him in the first place? _Kikyo couldn't look at Inuyasya's face because he was not facing her but she could feel the anger from the answer that was coming_._

_I think that you are asking for too much information Kikyo._

Kikyo also got up from the table and stood in front of Inuyasha so he could be facing her and could look her in the eye.

_Too much information? I think I do deserve an explanation. I agreed to let you and Miroku helped me to bring down Naraku and like I said before, I'm grateful for helping me rescue my sister, but some things need to be explained. How can I truly trust a guy that worked for Naraku? The man I'm trying to destroy._

Inuyasha could see the look of concern of her face, almost as if she was scared to find out what she was asking for.

_I just don't think this is any of your business and there's no more to it._

Inuyasha left the room as Kikyo stood in the kitchen not knowing how to react to this. First she thought she would be furious, how can he be so inflexible about this. Then something told her he was just avoiding what she had asked him. She was not going to let it go this easy. And if this meant she was going to leave this place alone, then it would have to be that, she had spend a long time fighting alone, she could do it again. She followed him to the living room.

_I think it is my business. How can I trust you if you won't tell me why did you work for Naraku in the first place. How are we supposed to bring him down if you don't want to talk about it? Why won't you trust me after I trusted you with my sister's life? _

Inuyasha kept silent. He didn't want to have this conversation.

_Inuyasya, am I supposed to believe that you worked for Naraku and he let you got just like that. Maybe you are acting like this because your motives are not what they appear to be, and you are still on his side and you are just using me to get what you really want. _Kikyo couldn't believe the last words that came out of her mouth, but she had said it and there was no back in time.

Inuyasha's face was completely red. He couldn't believe what she just told him. He went so close to her that his face was just inches away from her face.

_Do you really think I would do something like that Kikyo? _His eyes were penetratingand filled with such anger that she thought he was going to throw her against the wall. But she stood as she was, her breathing was very fast, but she would not move away.

_I really do not know you Inuyasha, I just asked you a simple question and for some reason you do not want me to know the truth. What are you afraid of? Do you not trust me enough to know your secret? If you don't, how can you even be certain that I will be able to defeat Naraku._

Inuyasha did not expect this answer from her. Once again she had surprised him, for some reason he seemed calmer, the softness in Kikyo's voice had made his rage gone away. They were still inches away from each other, they both looked into each other's eyes, Kikyo wanted to move her hand against his cheek, but she was afraid it would only make things worse. She could see his inner turmoil but did not know what to do next. He looked down and stepped back until he was resting on the couch's back. He looked at her and said

_I worked for Naraku because I wanted to know how my father died._

_Your father? _

_Yeah. This is gonna sound ridiculous. But my father and Naraku used to be friends a long time ago. They were the first to find the first sacred jewel._

_What? They used to be friends_. Kikyo's started to think of Inuyasha's father and Naraku finding the jewel and then taking over the city. She felt very confused. _No, Inuyasha's father could not be a part of this_, she told herself_._

_So what happened Inuyasha?_

_I don't really know. My father had left us before he had found the jewel with Naraku. I heard many rumors about this new power that had been discovered. At the beginning I could not believe that my father had been involved in the manipulation of the sacred jewel. He suddenly disappeared, no one heard from him, it was like he vanished from the face of the earth. I could not believe that my father was dead since nobody ever found his body and he was not someone you could kill that easily. I wanted to know what happened to him, and if he was involved in Naraku's plan to take over the city. My father was never an oppressor, he always believed in freedom and fighting for what is right, so it was a shock to me that he had helped to shape the place where we all live in now. _

_So that's how you got into Naraku's organization. You filtered in to find out what happened to your father. But it didn't work right? That's why you said you were gone for some time. They tried to kill you?_

_Yep, that's pretty much what happened. When Naraku found out who I was, he sent someone to kill me. That only gave me more certainty that my father had been against him and that led to his vanishing. I thought I was going to die but somehow I got the strength to recover and the rest is history._

Kikyo just looked at him trying to absorb all the information he had just told her. _He has been through a lot too. _She thought_._

_Are you satisfied now?_

_What? _She looked at him not understanding his question.

_I didn't ask about your past Inuyasha to make you relive any of the bad experiences. I just wanted to know the truth._

_So now that you know the truth Kikyo, do you think you can trust me?_

_I think I can trust you as much as you trusted me to tell me this part of your life._

They both stayed silent after Kikyo's awswer. She didn't want to say anything else. She had asked her questions and she got more that she had asked for. Inuyasha wanted to know what she was thinking._ Why does she have this effect on me, _Inuyasha asked himself_. _

_We better get ready. _He said_. We'll leave before sunset._

_

* * *

_

Miroku was looking through a window and seemed a little concerned.

_This is the third time today that you are looking outside like if something is happening out there. Are you waiting for Inuyasha and Kikyo?_

He turned his back and saw Sango in the middle of the living room. She was so beautiful he thought, and he was glad she had to be stuck in that house with him, all the things they could do together and all they have done was to wait for Inuyasha and Kikyo, what a waste of time.

_Miroku? Are you having a stroke or something? You're starring at me, Miroku!_

Sango looked upset with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the floor.

_I was just thinking of possible scenarios in my mind in case we get attacked by Naraku's men before Inuyasha and Kikyo get here._

_Oh. S_he said feeling a little guilty for yelling at him_. I guess after everything that has happened we should be prepared. I hope Kikyo and Inuyasha are fine and will come soon._

_Sango, I'm sure they're fine. Any minute now we'll see them walking through that door._

Miroku sounded so sure of himself that his words convinced Sango that everything was going to be ok. She started smiling and Miroku smiled back at her, but his smile disappeared in a second, he looked away and she suddenly saw him throwing himself at her. Her body was slammed to the floor, her head hurt like hell and she felt like she was in hell feeling almost the fire on her face. She opened her eyes and the only thing she could see was fire everywhere.

_Oh no, they found us! Miroku, where are you!_


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12. A Little Lit of Luck**

_Miroku, Miroku!_

Sango was walking around the house filled with flames, while touching the wall she found the way to the basement in search of Kaede and Kohaku. She goes down the stairs coughing and sees that Kohaku is armed and Kaede is behind him.

_Sango! What's happening?_ Kaede says to Sango while running towards her.

_I don't know Kaede, I think we are being attacked, and I can't find Miroku, we were in the living room and then he protected me against the explosion, when I opened my eyes I couldn't see him anymore._ Sango said these words with anguish and felt worried about what was coming, what had happened to Miroku, was he dead? How would they escape?

_He's out there_! Kohaku yelled while being on his tip toes looking through a window that had a view to the streets.

Sango ran to the window and couldn't see anything on the outside because of all the smoke and fire that was surrounding them. Suddenly she saw a figure and Kohaku was right, it was Miroku, he was protecting them.

_He's gonna get himself killed_. She said outloud.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo were walking through an alley in direction of Miroku's place. If they had said two words to each other during their walk it would have been too much interaction. After leaving Inuyasha's apartment, he hadn't looked at Kikyo at all. She was wondering if he was angry at her. _But I just asked him something relevant to whatever it is we are doing. I could have never trusted him if I had been thinking he was involved in the destruction of our city and the lives of so many innocent people. I'm actually glad that I asked him and I hope he understands why I did it. Why do I care so much anyway? _She suddenly stopped walking which made Inuyasha turned back at her when he realized he had been walking without her by his side.

_Kikyo_, _are you ok?_

Finally he had spoken to her. He didn't see mad at her, was he?

_Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking._

_About what?_

_All of this. Us hiding from Naraku's men. Miroku, Sango and Kaede hidden somewhere else. What would Naraku do next._

He came closer to her and said.

_Come on, we better get moving. I'm sure when we get to Miroku's, we all think of a new plan against Naraku. We have been pretty lucky lately. _They both started walking, their steps were faster than before.

_Lucky? I thought luck didn't have anything to do with this._

_How many times have you escaped death? _Inuyasha asked her_._

_I don't know, once maybe twice. Why are you asking me that Inuyasha?_

_I've escaped death more than that. Sometimes I think it's because I'm so good at what I do. But then I think again and I wonder if it's because luck has been on my side all this time. _

_I thought every man holds the key to his own destiny. _She said to him while smiling_._

_Are you mocking me?_

_Me? I could never do that to you. _

They both smiled at each other and the awkwardness that had been between them was gone before they even realized. They started racing their pace and they were getting closer to Miroku's place.

_What is that? _Kikyo asked him_._

_It's smoke. And it is coming Miroku's direction. _Inuyasha said.

They both started running simultaneously. They would getting closer to the smoke and they could see the house in flames.

_Oh no, Kaede,Sango!_ Kikyo said.

Inuyasha looked very worried and he saw that Miroku had been strike by a ray of light. He stopped Kikyo by the arm.

_It's a trap_.

_I'm sure it is Inuyasha. _

Inuyasha put his hands on Kikyo's shoulders_. Don't go there. It is going to be too dangerous. You see the man that's fighting Miroku is the man that almost killed me. I won't let Miroku died in the hands of that monster. But if you go there, they will try to catch you, you are the main reason why they are here. I'm sure he's not alone in there, he never works alone. We don't know what we will be getting into. If Miroku's alone out there, it means Kaede and Sango must be still inside the house._

_What are you saying Inuyasha? You want to fight him alone. You just said he almost killed you the last time._

_Yeah, but I'm much stronger now. You need to make sure Kaede, Sango and Kohaku are still in the house, if they are, you are going to find a way of get them out of there and then you will leave immediately._

_What? I'm not leaving you! I'll go there and get them out of the house, then I will join you and we'll fight them together. We are a team remember._ Kikyo says these words while putting her hand on one of Inuyasha's hand that is still on her shoulder.

Inuyasha was very touched by Kikyo's words. Hours ago she had been questioning his motives and now they were a team. Who understand women he thought. Either way he didn't want her risking her life for him. How could he make her understand that he could not be focused on this fight if he knew her life was at stake.

A great force of air throws Inuyasha and Kikyo to the floor.

_Well, well, I didn't think you will come that fast. Bitch, you will pay for our last encounter._

_Kagura! Kikyo and Inuyasha stand up. Kikyo takes her bow and arrow out but Inuyasha gets in the middle of them._

_Kikyo, you know what you need to do._

Kikyo looks at Inuyasha and doesn't want to do what he told her, but she realizes time is running and if Kaede and the others are still in the house they will burn alive. She nods at Inuyasha and throws her arrow at Kagura, which she escapes but this allows Kikyo to start running to the house. Inuyasha fires his powers at Kagura which she blocks with her wind.

Kikyo is running towards the house and she sees Miroku beaten on the floor. She wants to go and help him, but a lightening is coming towards her, she feels the energy coming towards her and a light comes within her that creates a defense wall that blocks the lightening. She is surprised by this new power and keeps running towards the house.

_So this is the priestess_. Bankotsu says. _She will not get out of that house alive_.

Kikyo makes it through the fire and enters the house; she can almost feel the flames. She enters the house and starts running towards the basement. She finds Sango, Kaede and Kohaku covered with a big blanket. Her face is full with happiness.

_I'm so glad you are all right _she says while hugging them.

The house starts falling apart and Kikyo uses her new power to protect them from all the falling debris .

_We are not going to be able to get out of here._ Sango yells. _Did you see Miroku?_

Kikyo only nods and Sango can see sadness on her face, she feels the tears coming out of her eyes. But she stops when she realizes the house is being destroyed not only by the fire but by something else.

_What's happening out there Kikyo? Who possess such power?_

_I don't know who he is, I only know Inuyasha has fought him before. Kagura is still alive and she is also with him. If we don't get out of here we are going to die, but also my chances of facing them out there won't be good if you are not ok._

There's way out._ Kohaku says._

_What! _Sango yells at him_. You know a way out and you didn't tell me before. What were you waiting for, for us to die here?_

_I didn't mean for us to be trapped here. I was just waiting for Miroku to come back for us. But since he's still out there and…. _He stopped_; hi_s face was also filled with sadness_. I know Inuyasha will help him. _He said outloud_._

_Yes he will_, Kikyo said_. And I will help him too as soon as we get out of here._

Kikyo's words brought hope to Kohaku and he indicated a hidden underground tunnel. They got inside the tunnel and walked about a mile away from they were, when they got to the ground they were on the other side of the street.

_We made it! _Kaede says when she sees they're far from the fire.

_Sango, I need you to get away as soon as possible. Leave the city and take Kaede and Kohaku with you._

_You are not going to come with us Kikyo? _Kaede asks her_._

Kikyo gets on one knee to look closer to her sister's face.

_I will go later sister, but Inuyasha and Miroku need my help right now. They saved our lives before remember? _

Yes, I know_. Kaede _hugs her sister and Kikyo leaves them and returns to the battlefield.

_Inuyasha, how long has it been?_ Bankatsu says to Inuyasha while taking his sword out.

They both strike at each other and the lightening is very strong. They start fighting and it looks as a dance with the fast movement that they create that only you are able to see glimpses of light.

_You are the first man that survives one of my attacks_. Bankotsu says to Inuyasha_. I will bury you properly this time._

_Yeah, we are going to have to see who buries whom._ Inuyasha tells Bankotsu while striking him and finally hitting him in the arm_._

Bankotsu is in shock to see how strong inuyasha has become_. Is it possible he will be as strong as his father? _He asks himself. He touches his shoulder and has blood on it_. I underestimate you Inuyasha. But now you have a soft spot. _Bankotsu sees Kikyo's coming at a distance.

_Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha turns to see Kikyo's face and is happy to see she's all right_. They made it,_ he says to himself_._

Kikyo's running towards him and sees that in the second his turns around, Bankotsu sees this as a chance and throws his sword at him.

_Nooooooo! _Kikyo yells and she sees Inuyasha falling to the floor. She gets her bow and arrow and fires her arrow at Bankotsu in matter of seconds that he's not able to stop it. The arrow hits him on the chest and he falls to ground choking on his own blood. Kagura sees this and cannot believe that Bankotsu had been almost killed by Inuyasha and now by Kikyo's attack. She decides to leave the scene.

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha!_

Kikyo takes Inuysha in her arms as he falls to the floor, he takes the sword out of this body and so much blood starts coming out that it touches Kikyo's skirt.

_Oh no Inuyasha, this looks pretty bad._

_I'm all right, it's just some blood._

Kikyo is trying to cover Inuyasha's wound but sees that more blood is coming out. She's very worried about Inuyasha.

_We need to leave this place, Kikyo. Inuyasha is pretty hurt._

_Miroku, you are ok. I'm so glad._

Miroku comes walking slowly since he's also in pretty bad shape. He knees to the ground to take a look at Inuyasha who was passed out. Kikyo is holding him tenderly in her arms. He pulls a part of his clothing and puts it around Inuyasha's wound to make pressure on it, which maybe will stop the bleeding. He tries to grab one of Inuyasha's arms to make him stand up and between him and Kikyo can carry Inuyasha out of there.

_Where should we go now?_ Kikyo asks Miroku.

Miroku looks at Bankotsu's body on the ground.

_I think we should be away from the city for a while._


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13. TOUCHED**

Heizel eyes start opening with a slow movement. Their vision is a little bit blurry but the images begin to make sense and the shape of objects and a person sitting on a chair are more clear. However the images of this place do not belong to the last moment fixed on Inuyasha's mind. It is like he is still dreaming and this is not really happening, because what he saw for the last time was Kikyo's running towards him, screaming out his name. He does not remember being in this place, or in this bed, what is he doing in here? He tries to get up, but the pain of his wound brings him back to reality.

_Damn it! It hurts._

_Of course it does. Do you think being hit by Bankotsu'sword was going to leave you unharmed?_

_Miroku! I'm glad to see you are all right man. Where the hell are we?_

_I actually thought I was not going to make it if you hadn't come back for me Inuyasha._

Miroku gets up from the chair and opens a wooden window, the sun light is strong and enters the room striking Inuyasha's face. Miroku is looking outside admiring the beautiful view of the green pasture and the peace that brings him.

_We are in the countryside. We traveled for some hours and we finally made it outside the city. I thought it would be better for us to be far from Naraku's surroundings for now. At least it would be more difficult for them to find us here._

_Was I sleeping this whole time?_

_Well, do you mean did you pass out after Bankotsu's attack and never came back? Sure. We thought you were gonna die. Kikyo was so worried about you. She kept blaming herself. I told her it wasn't her fault that you were so stupid and got hit by him. I convinced her it would be better if we hide in the country, I told her I knew someone who could save you. When we came here, we took you to my grandfather and as I promised her, he did save you. You had a fever and that made you talk a lot in your sleep. She was by your side most of the time. I had to drag her out this room and convinced her you were getting better. I think she likes you. _Miroku smiled after saying this.

Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about Kikyo being by his side taking care of him. He felt guilty she had actually blamed herself for what happened to him and he was also upset that he had been almost in a coma that he had not been there to see and feel all her attentions.

_Where is she now?_

_

* * *

_

The day is bright, so full of life, the breeze of spring brings different smells of flowers and laughter is heard among the sound of a waterfall. Kikyo, Kaede and Sango are playing and swimming in a waterfall they had found while looking for Kaede's new pet. Since they came to Miroku's grandfather cabin Kaede had fell in love with a raccoon that had lost his mother. She committed herself to take care of him, but the little creature always found his way to get lost.

_Oh this is great! I haven't felt this relaxed in a while! _Sango said while swimming backwards.

_I know. Coming here was a really good idea. Don't you think Kaede_? Asked Kikyo.

_What's wrong Kaede? Why do you look sad?_

_I hope we can find Suki. What if he got lost and I'll never see him again?_

_Don't worry Kaede. We'll find him. I'm sure he'll find his way back, he's very smart and he loves you._ Kikyo said with tenderness on her voice_._

_Hey girls!_

_Miroku? _Sango asked with embarrassment on her face_._

_What the hell! Can't you see we are not wearing anything! Get the hell out of here! _

Sango yelled at him.

_Is that Inuyasha?_ Kikyo asked with a happy look on her face as she came out from hiding under the water exposing her nude figure that was only covered by her wet hair.

Inuyasha felt his face totally red when he saw her coming out of the water like that, but he couldn't stop looking at her either.

Inuyasha suddenly realized that Miroku was also looking at her, looking at Sango and Kikyo. He couldn't allow him to look at Kikyo, he thought. He turned around and grabbed Miroku by the arm.

_Come on, let's go. We'll wait for them at the cabin._

_But we can join them! Inuyasha! _Miroku said while being dragged by Inuyasha_. How can you be so strong after being almost dead?_

_I can't believe they came here! This must have been Miroku's idea._ Sango said looking very upset_. Kikyo?_

_Uh? Yeah, you are right, we should go back. _

Sango looked at Kikyo with a confused look on her face_. But I didn't say that. _

_Come on Kaede, let's get our clothes back. I'm sure we'll find Suki in our way back to the cabin._

Miroku and Inuyasha got first to the cabin and were welcomed by Miroku's grandfather who was waiting for them with some food he had brought from a near village with Kohaku's help. Him and a lady friend of his put together a table to eat dinner under the stars and listen to nature. They used to this every now and then when they were alone, now they would be able to share it with a bunch of kids.

Kikyo, Sango and Kaede came an hour later after finally finding Suki. Kaede was really happy, she was showing and telling Kohaku what they had done during the day.

_Well, well girls, did you enjoy your little trip this afternoon? _Miroku asked with a grin on his face.

_We were enjoying it until you came to sneak on us_. Sango said while stepping on Miroku's foot.

Inuyasha was looking at Kikyo while she was smiling at Sango and Miroku's encounter. She felt someone was looking at her and she realized it was Inuyasha. He was wearing a sling and he looked much better. She felt so happy she could see him standing there like nothing had happened, just looking at her. He was actually staring at her. She felt a little embarrassed and wanted to say something to him. They were so many things she wanted to tell him. When he was injured she talked to him, she knew he wasn't listening, she knew those words were only to herself but she needed to tell him that since she met him she had felt different, she never needed anybody before, she never the need to see anybody the way she wanted to see him, to touch him, to feel his touch. All these thoughts were making feel so vulnerable and she wasn't supposed to be vulnerable.

_Hey_

Inuyasha said to her.

_Hey, you are ok. You got up. I should've imagined you would wake up today, your fever was gone this morning and you seemed so calm in your sleep._

Inuyasha got closer to her since he saw she had chosen to stand at a distance from him. He didn't want to be away from her though. He wanted to hold her and thank her for everything she had done for him.

_Yeah, I heard you didn't get much sleep because you were taking care of me._

_Um, it was actually Miroku's grandfather that took great care of you. He saved your life. _She got closer to him and couldn't help to touch the sling he had on his arm_. How are you feeling?_

She was so close to him that he could smell her hair.

_Better. My side is killing me but I'll survive, my shoulder is pretty messed up too but I think it will get better if I don't overdo it. _

_I'm sorry. You said I needed to leave and I didn't listen to you._

Inuyasha saw the guilt and couldn't stand that she would blame herself for what happened. He put his hand on her cheek.

_This is not your fault. I was actually glad to see that you had made it out of the house. I wanted to defeat Bankotsu so bad because I wanted to go and help you and then I saw you and I got distracted. I caused this to myself._

Kikyo was touched that Inuyasha did not want her to feel guilty.

_Kikyo, come to the table sister._

Kikyo glanced at Kaede and then moved to the table. Inuyasha followed her and all of them sat around the table enjoying the food Miroku's grandfather had brought for them. After finishing dinner everybody went to their room.

It was actually two cabins. Miroku's grandfather had a big cabin since he lived there, later he had built a smaller one through the years, he thought his daughter could come with their children and stayed there, but Miroku's mother died at a very young age and Miroku was her only child. That is why he was so happy to see Miroku after being away for a long time since he moved to the city. Miroku and Inuyasha were sleeping in the small cabin. Kikyo, Kaede and Sango stayed in the big cabin with Miroku's grandfather. Kikyo was sitting on her bed brushing her hair, Kaede was already sleeping and Sango was reading a magazine.

_This seems so normal_. Kikyo said_._

_What? _Sango asked her.

_Us being here. This place seems untouched by all the madness that surrounds the city. I feel like it was such a long time ago when I fought Naraku's men. But that is not the reality. Naraku is still out there, killing, controlling and spreading his wickedness. _

_I know Kikyo, but we really need the time to plan what will do next. We almost died back there. Defeating Naraku is almost impossible. At least try for tonight not to worry about the future. This place is so beautiful it would be a crime not to enjoy it. Anyways, I'm pretty tired, I need my beauty sleep. _Sango said while putting away her magazine and turning off the lamp that was near her bed.

_I'll try. _Kikyo said_. Good night Sango._

Kikyo was almost falling asleep when suddenly she had this weird feeling. She looked at the window and saw the trees moving. She felt the urged to get up from her bed and look outside. When she was standing by the window she saw Inuyasha outside, he was sitting on the table they had eaten before just looking at the sky.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep that night, he did not know if it was because he was still feeling pain or because he had been sleeping so much that he just wanted to be awake. Even though he was not sleepy he couldn't stand Miroku's snorring and he decided to go outside. The sky was filled with stars and the wind brought a sense of peace to him. that he had not felt in a long time.

_It's such a beautiful night, right?_

Inuyasha turned back and saw Kikyo standing behind the table. She was wearing a short gown, but was covering herself with a pink robe.

_It is_, he said. _You can't sleep either?_

She walked around the table and sat next to him_. I guess not_. She looked up and closed her eyes for a moment. _You can't see the stars like this in the city. They seem so small, but here it's like you can almost touch them_.

Inuyasha stood up and offered his hand to Kikyo.

_Want to see something even more beautiful?_

_Now? _Kikyo asked with hesitation about what Inuyasha just asked her.

_Yeah, now. Don't you trust me? _He said with a smile on his face.

She took his hand and got up_. I do trust you Inuyasha._

_Then let's go._

They walked for a while and got a little deep into the forest. Inuyasha was still holding Kikyo's hand and she felt safe with him. Even though she didn't understand where they were going. She was thinking she should have changed her slippers because her feet were killing her.

_How high are we? _She asked him_._

_High enough. _He said_. We can see the sunrise from this spot, we'll just have to wait a few hours._

She looked at him with a disapproving look on her face_. A few hours?_

_You said you trust me. I just wanted to show you something amazing, and to see the sunrise from here will take your breath away. _He said as he sat on a rock.

_Mmm…I do trust you. It's just that I didn't expect you to be so…._she wanted to say romantic, at least she thought his gesture seemed romantic because he didn't seem to be the type to contemplate sunrise and starry nights, but she couldn't say that to his face.

_So what?_

_Nature lover? _She smiled while saying this, she couldn't believe she had just said that_._

Inuyasha also smiled at her comment. She thought he looked so sexy when he smiled.

_I actually grew up in the country. My mother loved it and so do I._ Inuyasha said.

_I haven't been in the country in a long time. _She said as she leaned against a tree_. My father used to take us on vacation to the countryside. Sometimes he would choose places where he could fish, he loved to fish. Me, on the other side, I loved to go to places where they had horses. I learned to ride horses since I was little, so I really have a passion for them, they're so free and strong. _

Inuyasha was listening to every word Kikyo was saying and saw her body was shivering, she was trying to hide it but the robe that she was wearing was not helping the cold that was much stronger at this altitude. Inuyasha stood up and got closer to her.

_You are cold_. He said as he starting rubbing her arms so she could feel warmth.

She didn't say anything and just stood there looking into his eyes and letting him trying to make her warmer. He kept rubbing her arms but his movements got slower and he just held her in his arms. He touched her face with his hand and got closer to her face, they were so close, just an inch away from each other, she wasn't cold anymore and she could feel the heat coming from Inuyasha's body. He lowered his face and their foreheads were touching, Kikyo felt her heart was beating so fast, she thought Inuyasha might hear it because she felt it would come out from her body. She felt Inuyasha's hands on her face and how he was looking at her. He closed his eyes and his lips started touching Kikyo's. His touch was very delicate as if he was asking her for permission, he felt how she was also kissing him back softly and then his kiss became more aggressive, their breathing became faster, his hands went from her face to her waist, he pulled her closer to him and their kiss became more passionate, she was also holding him tight that she didn't realize when she unconsciously touched his wound making him break the kiss for a second, _I'm sorry_ , she said with concern for him, her hands were on Inuyasha's chest and she could also feel his heart beating so fast, she was going to say something, but he did not give her a chance as he started kissing her again. She welcomed the kiss and could taste his tongue in her mouth; he pressed his body against her and the tree that was behind her was the only thing that would impede her from falling as she felt her legs weakened. Inuyasha started kissing her neck, and she couldn't control how good it felt that she moaned when he did it, he untied her robe, threw it down and caressed her figure. He wanted to do more to her and he felt she would let him do anything to her at that moment. For that reason he just stopped.

He could also hardly breathe and with great difficulty he stepped away from her and said

_I don't want to take advantage of you._

_You are not. _Kikyo said with a confused and sad look on her face.

He picked up the robe and put it around her.

_Kikyo, what I feel for you_, he thought his next words very carefully_, I had never felt like this for anybody before. For that reason I don't want to us to rush into anything._

Kikyo felt her heartbeat was getting faster again when she heard those words. She didn't know what to say. What was he saying? Was he falling for her as she had for him? Because she knew at that moment she was in love with him, but was afraid to say it out loud. She got closer to him and said

_I have never felt like this before Inuyasha_, she smiled a little bit, _I think it's nice of you to think like that about us too._

She couldn't help herself, got closer to him and hugged him. He hugged her back, never releasing her from his embrace and they stayed like that for quite a while.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 14. A Difficult Decision**

_Are you telling me they are still alive? _Naraku asked Kagura while strangling her against the wall.

_We thought we had them_, she said, _but then her powers are stronger_, she could hardly breath. _And Inuyasha was going to kill Bankotsu if he had not been distracted by a second_.

He released her and walked away from her.

_Her powers are stronger, but she still does not know how to use the jewel to her advantage. Time is the essence. Where are they now?_

_I do not know, but I think you will need more to destroy her and Inuyasha. Together they are very powerful, it seems since they have been together their powers have increased._

_Then if that is what makes them stronger, we are going to break them._

* * *

Kikyo was sleeping deeply, but she could hear the loud voices from her bedroom. She did not want to wake up, but she could hear them yelling. She suddenly woke up, stood up and headed to the window with fear they have found them. But she did not expect to see Kaede, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku playing outside with other teens from the near village. They were playing baseball. Kikyo smiled and decided to take a quick shower and join them.

_Come on Sango, you can do it!_ Kaede yelled from first base.

Sango was getting ready with her bat, Miroku was the catcher and Inuyasha, the pitcher, he had a sinister look on his face.

_You won't get any far doll. You know he let Kaede hit that ball because she's Kikyo's little sister and she's just a kid, and then my grandfather, well what can I say, he saved his life, how can he not let him win, but you…. he won't make you any favors._

_He won't have to, you jerk. I'll show you what I can do_. Miroku smiled and lower his mask, Sango held her bat in position as Inuyasha decided to pitch. He threw the ball with a such a force she couldn't even see it and Miroku got it.

_Strike! The villager behind Miroku yelled. Yes!!!!!!!_ Miroku said_. I told you_.

Sango looked at him with a serial killer look.

Inuyasha got into position again and he threw the ball at her, she thought she got it this time and hit, but it didn't go exactly as she had planned.

_Foul! _

_Well at least you hit it this time_. Miroku said, he knew he was getting to her.

_Shut up!_ Sango yelled at him.

She breathed deeply and got herself ready again, she saw Inuyasha getting ready too, Inuyasha saw Miroku's signal; he thought he had being too nice to her the second time, so he threw the ball with the same intensity as the first one.

_Strike 1!........ again they did it, Strike 2……3! Out!_

_Sorry doll, but I warned you, he's not gonna let anyone win this game. _

Sango was ready to hit Miroku with the bat, but she saw Kikyo coming towards them.

I _wouldn't be so sure about that_, she said while looking at Kikyo.

_Kikyo, come here, you should play._

_Are you sure Sango? Isn't someone else's turn?_

_Hey, we have not won anything, so I know you can hit that ball even if he can throw it with the speed of light._

_She's in. _Sango said.

Miroku asked for time and went to say some words to Inuyasha.

_What's up?_ Inuyasha said, _why do you have that look on your face_?

_You're not gonna let her win, right man? Have some dignity_.

_What are you talking about Miroku? This is just a game._

_Yes, Inuyasha and we will win, so don't get all soft on her because you know……….. you like her. I can see the way you looked at her when she came out of the cabin._

_What?_ Inuyasha replied with an annoyed look. _I'm not getting soft on her. She's not going to even see this ball._

_All right, let's win this, _Miroku said while going back to his position_._

Kikyo was swinging her bat.

Careful, don't get hurt darling. Miroku said to her.

She only smiled and didn't pay attention to him.

Inuyasha was getting ready, she saw Kikyo getting ready too, and he loved to see the competitive look she had on her face. He took a deep breath and threw the ball at her with a great force and speed.

She hit the ball but it was not good.

_Foul!_

And _he's just starting, you are going the same way your friend Sango went._

Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo and he was getting ready again. She smiled back at him and swung her bat.

_He is fast, you are right._ She said to Miroku.

Inuyasha threw the ball at her again.

_But he's not fast enough. _She said while hitting that ball so hard it went so far they could not see it anymore. She stared running to the bases as the other runners too.

What the hell! Miroku yelled.

_Yes, Yes!!!_ Sango was yelling and jumping.

After playing the whole morning, they all decided to take a break. Kikyo had found a horse that belonged to one of the villagers and he told her she could ride him as long as she wanted. She had been riding for some time and decided to head back, on her way back she saw Inuyasha practicing with his sword . They had not spoken after the game and after kissing him last night she felt things would not be the same between them. _But do I want to things to be different between us? This is not really the time to be thinking about these things. I should be thinking about the jewel and Naraku. This just makes everything more complicated._

Inuyasha saw her at a distance, looking at him. He put his sword on the ground.

_Are you gonna come and talk to me? _He asked her but it was more of an order than a question.

She got off the horse and walked towards him. She was a little nervous because she did not know what to say to him. When she woke up this morning she was thinking about what had happened the previous night. It had been her first kiss and it almost turned into something else. Something she was not actually ready for, but somehow she wanted to be with Inuyasha. She felt scared that she had such strong feelings for him. And she could feel he felt the same way about her. She was standing in front of him and looked into his hazel eyes.

_If you can pitch like you did today I'm guessing managing your sword won't be a problem. _Kikyo said.

_I'm feeling much better this morning. How are your feet? I'm guessing the way you ran today means your feet are also better._

She had forgotten that after they kissed and saw the sunrise, they walked back to the cabin, but she had step on some rough branches and hurt her feet. She insisted she could walk just fine but he told her they were never going to get back with her walking so slowly and decided to carry her back. She did not want him to do such thing with him being so weak before, but he was too stubborn to listen to her.

_I'm ok. _She replied. She was waiting for him to say something else but she saw he was as quiet as her.

_Um, I was thinking I should head back to the city._

All right, we can leave tomorrow_. Inuyasha said._

_I was actually talking about only me going back to the city. _

_What? Inuyasha said, his voice not soft anymore. _

_Inuyasha, her voice was serious and she looked at his piercing eyes not looking away. I do not want you or any of our friends to be risking their lives for me. I could not go on with this task if anything would happen to any of you._

_Kikyo, I agree you do not want to see anybody get hurt. But you cannot decide what the best is for the rest of us. As for me, remember I am also in this because I need to know what happened to my father. I will not let Naraku defeat us. But we have to stay together, we have a better change against him than if we do it our separate ways. _Inuyasha also wanted to tell her that he would never leave her alone, but he decided not to say anything.

_Are you going to desist of this crazy idea_? Inuyasha asked her as he put his hands over her shoulders.

She thought a few seconds before answering him, she was thinking how to convince him to leave her fight alone because she wouldn't stand to see him getting hurt again, but she could not think of a better reason to tell him than the strong feelings she had for him and she was not ready to talk about that.

_All right Inuyasha._

They both smiled at each other and they started going back to the cabin. Kikyo was riding the horse at a slow pace and Inuyasha was walking by her side. She did not know what it was but she suddenly had a bad feeling, like something terrible was about to happen. She touched the right pocket on her leg where she had been carrying the sacred jewels, she did not know why she was doing this, why did she decided to carry them with her in the first place.

_Wait, something is not right here_. Inuyasha said.

_What is it Inuyasha?_

_I don't know but I think we are not alone. Be ready for anything._

Kikyo started looking around but she did not see anything. But Inuyasha's concern just confirmed the horrible feeling she had just experienced. She damned that she had left her bow and arrow in the cabin, she had been a fool to think they were safe from Naraku's madness.

The sky started turning dark, the clouds were moving faster and the wind was blowing with a great force, Kikyo's hair was moving along the strength of the wind and her horse was very disturbed, she held sronger on the ropes as thunders started to come from the sky, the sky was now completely dark and Inuyasha saw a figure walking towards them from the woods. A powerful explosion of light comes towards Inuyasha and Kikyo, Inuyasha blocks it with his sword but the energy is very strong he can merely hold it, Kikyo is thrown to the ground by her horse who escapes to the opposite path, she sees the huge energy collide between Inuyasha and their unknown attacker.


End file.
